


Jealousy

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: Natasha was jealous of your interaction with some guy at Tony's party and swooped in all protective.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 16





	Jealousy

It was one of those days again, when the billionaire called Tony Stark decided to throw another party of the year in his building for like, many times already in the past few months.

It was the time to dress up to impress again, you guess. Not like it really matters, well, maybe except for your girlfriend.

The thought of your girlfriend brought a smile on your face, smoothing down the red dress that hugged your body so tight - showing your curve perfectly. The dress was showing your collarbone, low enough to show your cleavage and the slit of the dress down your hip would show your thigh when you moved. 

You loved this dress.

You can't wait to show it to Natasha. You smiled at your reflection on the mirror, satisfied at yourself for picking this dress for her. 

You did your hair in a perfect messy bun, just like how Natasha likes it. You wore your favorite necklace that Natasha gave you, fitting nicely around your neck with its pendant resting on your chest perfectly.

Fixing yourself once again, you made sure nothing was out of place. Your hair, your make up, your accessories - before making up your mind and nodding to yourself in satisfaction.

Grabbing your purse, you made your way down to the party. The music was loud and the light was dimmed but enough for you to see the faces of the partygoers.

Tony was seen surrounded with girls, his stupid and annoying face was lit up at the girls that he has wrapped his arms around with. 

You rolled your eyes at the smirk on his face when he whistled, clearly checking you out despite the fact that he was surrounded by girls already.

Ignoring him, you scanned the place for your girlfriend. It wasn't really hard because the team wasn't really scattered around, they were in the same circle. You hoped Natasha was there, mingling with Clint or maybe your best friend, Wanda.

You started making your way towards them but was stopped by the waitress who was offering you a drink. Thanking her while you grabbed one, you were about to approach the team when your eyes met Natasha's across the room.

Her gaze was looking you like you were the hottest yet the most beautiful human being she ever had her eyes on. The look on her face brought a tiny smirk on yours, your heart was beating hard yet fluttered so hard at the same time, filling your stomach with butterflies.

You sipped your drink with your eyes never left each other before making your way towards her. 

She was eyeing you up and down with a look you know so well. She was checking you out but admiring you as well. She was awestruck at how breathtaking you look.

"Hi.." Natasha greeted breathlessly the moment you were in her space, wrapping her arms around your waist. 

Wrapping yours against her neck, carefully balancing the glass in your hand at the back of her nape, you nodded to her. "Hey there, yourself." You smiled and greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Baby, you looked stunning in this dress." She whispered against your lips while she looked deeply into your eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, babe." You brought a hand to caressed the fabric of her dress, fitting snuggly around her body like a perfect vision she always was.

She smiled and pulled back a little to put the glass in your hand away at the table near you. "Wanna dance?" She unwrapped her arms around your waist completely and interlaced your hand with hers, her fingers fitted perfectly with yours like a puzzle.

"Yes, please." You let yourself following her from behind as she guided you to the dance floor. 

Moving closer, you untangled your fingers from hers and pushed yourself closer to her body from behind - stopping her from turning around to face you while you wrapped your arms around her from behind.

She smiled as she let you swayed your bodies together in the middle of the dance floor, like there was no one watching you two. Like you were only with her in the room, inhaling her perfume and shampoo as you buried your face in her hair.

She brought you closer to her, leaning her body back into your embrace while she wrapped her hands snuggly with yours and placed them in her stomach.

The music sounded so distant in your ears, there was only the sound of her breath that could be heard for you. Her smell, her warmth and the feeling of her body against yours.

Overwhelmed with the feeling of how much in love you were with her at the moment, you let yourself basked in the moment and planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. Biting the flesh gently with your teeth, you hummed softly when she rested her head against yours. 

Ghosting your lips up to her neck, you left few pecks on the skin, listening to her heavy breath. Nudging your nose on her cheek to tilt her head to the side, you buried your lips at the back of her ear, planting a soft kiss before you left another peck on her earlobe.

"Babe." She smiled when you tightened your arms around her playfully, squeezing her.

You hummed, giggling when she turned her head to leave a few pecks on your jaw. You let your arms go from around her body when she turned around, smiling when she wrapped hers around your neck.

You gazed into her eyes with a soft look on your face, watching how her eyes softened - her expression was pure awestruck of how much in love she was with you.

It was sickeningly disgusting - Tony's words - of how much in love you two were with each other. Despite the fact that you two were frenemies when you two first met, the most badass agents on the team, no one would ever guess you two would be together.

No words were uttered between the both of you but the way she was glancing at your lips with a suggestive tiny smirk on her face hinted you of what she wanted.

You chuckled softly, bringing her body closer to you - watching her gasped breathlessly before you swooped in, placing your lips between hers in a passionate kiss.

Smiling against her lips, you pulled back with a soft smack when the song changed to a suitable melody of a slow dancing. "Oh listen, finally a song we can slow dance too." You grinned cheekily.

Natasha shrugged, playing with the baby hair at the back of your neck. "Tony's taste in music always sucks. It doesn't matter anyway, I just care about you in this stupid party. Screw him for all his stupid taste in music, I can dance with you like this no matter what genre the song was." 

You chuckled, "Behind this cool demeanor of yours, you're just a huge softie." You teased, "Can you believe it if I say you would be here in my arms, dancing like there was no one else in the room, looking at me like I am your entire world, years ago?" You smirked, looking smug at your teasing.

Natasha scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me."

She was about to close the gap when she was pushed by someone from beside her, drinks was all over her shoulder down to her dress.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry. My bad, my bad. I wasn't really looking." A guy with a perfect hair, looking smart in a suit appeared to your view.

Natasha hissed at the sticky liquid on her shoulder, excusing herself to the toilet immediately, without so much glance at the guy.

"You want me to go with you, babe?"

"It's okay. It was just my shoulder. I'll be back, babe."

You watched her make her way to the toilet for a moment before you realized his eyes on you. 

He tried his hardest to pull his lips into a charming smile, "Uh, sorry about that." He reached out his hand and introduced himself. "This is where you shake my hand and tell me your name." He teased when he caught you looking at his hand with a blank expression on your face.

You chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh yeah, sorry." You shook his hand politely. "I'm Y/N."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Okay, cringy. But he seemed sincere though, with his smile never wavered from his face. He is charming, you won't deny that little fact.

You smiled politely, "Thank you, that was very kind of you."

"I'm sorry for being blunt," he paused as he cleared his throat, "But, uh, would you like to dance with me?" He asked gently - holding his hand out for you to take. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna wait for my girlfriend to come back." You declined politely, holding back a flinch when he put his hand down with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. It's just.." He paused, "You are very stunning in your dress. I couldn't help but to try my luck to have a beautiful girl dancing in my arms." He admitted sheepishly.

You raised your eyebrows, "Did you dump your drinks on my girlfriend on purpose to do that?" 

He laughed heartily, "Oh no, it was really an accident." He grinned at the expression of doubt you had on your face. "I promise."

"You better be." You mumbled.

You would have been so pissed if he had the nerve to be all cheeky should he did that on purpose. You both were having a moment.

"I can accompany you till she comes back." He suddenly said, playfully raising his hands in surrender when you turned at him sharply. "Just talking, promise." He assured. "I have to apologize to her properly anyway."

Natasha emerged from the toilet and looked around to find you. She finally had a proper look at the guy who was dumping his drink on her.

Okay, he is attractive. Natasha frowned, he is very charming, her eyebrows furrowed even more at that thought and at his attempts of charming her girl. What the heck is he trying so hard for?!

Something unfamiliar crept inside her. She was starting to feel uneasy. Uncomfortable. What is wrong with you? She growled to herself.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was Natasha Romanoff. She doesn't get jealous. She was not jealous.

But she couldn't help it when she saw you laughing with him, at what he said. The feelings was so strong. She had never felt like this before and it scared her. And she does not get scared easily.

She felt something snapped inside her, pulling her in for something that she cannot explain when she saw him leaning towards you while he laughed, resting his hand on your forearm, face leaning in too close for her liking towards your face.

She stomped in her heels towards you. You saw her coming and your eyes brightened up to greet her when you were swooped in for a kiss by your neck.

The way she gripped your nape with her hand and the way she was kissing you, rendered you speechless, shocked and confused at the sudden of display of affection.

Natasha tried to slipped her tongue inside your mouth, her lips caressing yours in a passionate kiss. 

You were very surprised.

Natasha wasn't that kind of person who would have done things like this in public so why... Oh.

You were about to pull back when that guy from earlier cleared his throat beside you. You glanced to see his amused smile on his face.

Natasha gave you a few pecks, harder for each one before releasing your lips. 

Your heart was hammering at the look on her face, butterflies were dancing wildly in your stomach at this moment.

"Yeah?" She wiped her lips casually, looking smug before she looked at him with a cold expression on her face.

He bit back a chuckle, "I just wanna say I'm sorry for your dress, that's all." He smiled politely. "I'm just gonna leave."

Natasha nodded blankly.

He started to walk away but stopped after a few steps. "For the record, you two are definitely the most beautiful couple I have ever encountered with." He smirked at her expression, "Have a good night, ladies." He nodded at you with a smile on his face before leaving.

Natasha's face was flushed in embarrassment when she realized what she just did.

And you just laughed at what happened, amused more than anything. "Babe.." You chocked back another laugh.

Natasha held up a hand. "Just... Don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs


End file.
